zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Laila and Albert
Laila and her partner Albert are a mamodo team that appear in Ancient Mamodo arc. Their spell power revolves around the moon. Laila and Albert are a team that appear after Zatch and friends defeat Victoream. Accompanied by Dalmos and Elizabeth, she assists them as best she can, knowing what Zofis was doing was wrong. After Dalmos was sent back to the Mamodo World (mostly due to the arrival of Kafk Sunbeam, resulting in Ponygon's power being unlocked), she helped the remaining protagonists out of the castle, and told them about the Stone of Moonlight. Later, when Zatch, Kiyo, Sunbeam, and Ponygon enter the palace, Laila attacks them, having been hypnotized by Zofis. She stands beneath the Stone of Moonlight, which shines down through a hole in the ceiling, and expresses that she, like Pamoon, will do anything to prevent being turned back to stone. Kiyo convinces her otherwise, and Albert's feelings show through, allowing her to awaken. She leads them upstairs and helps them destroy the Stone of Moonlight and (with the help of her newly awakened partner) defeat Demolt, the guardian of the Stone and the most powerful of all the Ancient Mamodo. She and Albert help to defeat Zofis as well. After the battle with Zofis, Laila asks Zatch to burn her book. Before she disappears, she kisses Albert on the cheek for being a good partner. Laila Not much is known about Laila, except the fact that she was turned into a Stone Tablet thousand years before the current battle for mamodo king and she appears to be the youngest of the ancient mamodo. She is originally 7 years old. Laila uses a moon wand that she draws out of her dress, to attack, which is ironic because the name Laila means "born at night" or "dark-haired beauty." Laila seems to be quite forgetful, as in episode 79, or chapter 147, she struggles to remember the traps set in the ruins. Appearance Laila has purple hair and eyes, and has horns that are much bigger than Gash's as they can clearly be seen sticking out of her hair. Her outfit consists of a dress that is also purple, although navy blue in video games. On the middle part of her dress, there's a crescent moon design which she puts her hand on to draw out the moon wand she uses for spells. Her footwear consists of pink socks and purple shoes. Albert Albert (Laila's partner, pronounced "AL-BAIR") is first controlled by Zofis. He is not able to talk unless he is reading a spell. After the Stone of Moonlight is destroyed, we see how strong Laila and Albert are. In episode 78, Albert seems to know what's going on with Laila even though he has not completely awakened. His quote in school is "School is kinda of boring anyway" making people think he is intelligent, but doesn't really like school. When freed by Penny, he seems to remember what happened before that, making it seem the book had to be burned after the Stone Of Moonlight was destroyed in order to remember. Near the ending of the manga Albert is seen looking at a cresent moon possibly remembering Laila. Appearance Albert is a tall 14 year old. He is taller than Kiyo. He has blond hair in a Kiyo style. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt, he also wears jeans and brown shoes. Spells Trivia *Laila makes a appearance in episode 89 where Folgore is thinking of a plot in a movie. *Laila is the last of the Ancient Mamodo to return to the Mamodo World, and the only one that goes back completely willingly. *In a chapter in the Zatch Bell! manga we see that the way Laila knows his name is by looking at his passport. *There's a possibility Laila might share a connection with Pamoon, since they both share a very common history, have similar spells, and are often seen together in the last chapters of the manga. *Laila is the only Ancient Mamono to have her partner be controlled, and then regain his will. Additionally, Albert is the first and only person to ever break free of Zofis's control through sheer willpower. *Laila looks very similiar to Onpu Segawa from Ojamajo Doremi. Both share Rumi Shishido as their voice actors. Category:Characters Category:Ancient Mamodo Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:Characters that get their Spell books burned Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters